


Get Luck

by Hopeless_R



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beber e ter sorte, F/M, Lady Loki, O nome dele é Lothur, PWP, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: She's up all night for good funI'm up all night to get lucky"- Qual o seu nome? - Ela o olhou confusa e quando ia responder. - Seu nome verdadeiro - o observou e sorriu de lado.-Lothur"We're up all night for good funWe're up all night to get luckyTony x Lady!Loki | Ironfrost | One Short





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.
> 
> Os personagens da marvel infelizmente não me pertence. (seria uma grande surubaba esse universo... :'D)   
> Enfim, não sei de onde eu tirei essa fic, na realidade eu sei, lendo o reinado sombrio e o cerco, onde aparece Loki em sua versão feminina ai foi só o inicio da ideia, então conversei com uma amiga e ai tive mais ideais, por fim escutei duas musicas Wake Up do Two Cinema Club e Get Lucky e olha o que deu... Essa fic o   
> Espero que gostem :3   
> E SIM LADY LOKI COM O MISTER TONY STARK!!   
> Boa leitura.

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida estava entediado em uma festa onde tinha excelentíssimas modelos como companhia e que com certeza desejavam algo que não era o intelecto do homem. Ele soltava suas piadinhas e cantadas como sempre fazia, além, claro, de deixar bem óbvio quem era o rei daquela festa que deveria ser apenas uma reunião entre empresas bélicas, mas nada que um toque simples e claro de um Stark não pudesse mudar o rumo do momento.

Mesmo entre aquele clima festivo que a reunião fora dominada e a roda que tinha sido formada em torno de si não estavam satisfazendo o miliónario. Queria algo mais, claro que era sexo. Sabia muito bem que aquelas meninas cheias de sorrisos, perfeitos sorriso colgate, queriam ser uma das que passaram a noite com o visionário empresário Anthony Edward Stark, mas ele estava tão enjoado daquela mesmisse com aquelas modelos que estava lhe dando frio na barriga só de olhar para elas.

Seu olhar perambulava por fora da roda que estava, analisando o ambiente em que permanecia quando seus olhos se fixaram em uma figura esguia de cabelos negros, de costas para si. Observou da cabeça aos pés, ela tinha ondulados presos de maneira displicente para o lado direito, deixando suas costas a mostra, já que vestia um longo vestido verde escuro de costas abertas até a metade em forma de U, o vestido definia bem sua cintura. Seu ombro esquerdo estava a mostra mostrando que a peça tinha uma alça de couro marrom escura e tinha pequenos detalhes prateados onde deveria ser a costura.

A moça estava conversando com um loiro que lhe sorria gentilmente e estava na sua frente, ele conhecia o armário que vestia um terno preto com uma gravata vermelha. Thor. Ele se afastou dos seus companheiros sem dar satisfação e se aproximou dos dois. Se aquela mulher estivesse com o loiro valeria a pena receber um soco no olho. Thor era um antigo conhecido de Tony, tinham feito grandes negocios com a empresa Odinson.

– Thor!! - Disse o homem abrindo os braços em um cumprimento, colocando sua maior cara de pau ao passar pela mulher e abraçar o loiro pelos ombros. - Como vai?

– Senhor Stark?! - O loiro engasgou, mas lhe deu um sorriso contagiante que quase deu pena em Tony para o que estava prestes a fazer. Quase. - Vou bem e o senhor? - Ambos estenderam as mãos em um cumprimento educado quase até de camaradagem. Simples, fase um feito com sucesso.

– Tony por favor loirão… - Disse ele com um sorriso. - E a empresa?

– Vai tudo muito bem!! - Disse ele sorrindo confiante. - Estamos fechando contrato com as industrias Rekoj… - Tony Stark fez uma breve careta, Rekoj era um empresa voltada para para avanços na tecnológicos na saúde enquanto a sua era armamento bélico.

– Não conheço o dono, eles são novos no mercado. - Disse ele com sinceridade. Se voltou para a mulher e antes que Thor pudesse falar algo - Oh! Perdão não sabia que estava com companhia.

– Oh! Tony essa é…

– Lady… - Disse a mulher rapidamente cortando Thor que colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou a mulher com um olhar fraternal. Stark realmente estava quase voltando atrás, Thor era gente boa, mas aquela mulher parecia ser mais ainda.

Agora estando de frente para a mulher poderia a fitar mais claramente, o rosto fino e traços elegantes, olhos verdes, lábios carnudos e vermelhos. A moça nem precisava colocar tanta maquiagem, já era bonita sem aquele cimento que normalmente Stark via nas mulheres, ao redor das esmeraldas podia ver claramente o lápis negro de forma discreta e delicada.

A frente de seu vestido estava matando Tony, atrás já era por deveras sedutor, o decote em v indo até a metade do volume dos seios que eram particularmente fartos. O torso fino, o vestido era colado em até sua cintura daí ele caía delicadamente até a metade de seus salto fino negro. A parte da frente era aberta como se uma tesoura tivesse concretizado o sonho mais depravados de todos os homens e permitindo que qualquer movimento das pernas da mulher pudessem lhes dar a visão agradável das canelas, panturrilhas e joelhos. Ela era linda.

Sabe Thor? Bom nem mesmo ele existia mais na mente de Tony e toda aquela culpa foi para o espaço quando seus olhos fitaram a mulher que o olhava com um sorriso de lado que Tony podia garantir que era de puro interesse, seus olhos se cruzaram intensos. Um sorriso percorreu os lábios de Stark que segurou a mão dela e a beijou.

– Tony… - Disse baixo e se endireitou ao lado de Thor, mas ambos não paravam de se fitar.

Thor por outro lado fitou ambos, um de cada vez, e tociu discretamente, mas o suficiente para que Tony acordasse fazendo a mulher se divertir.

– Ela é minha irmã… - Dessa vez Tony o olhou confuso e sabe aquela parte extinta de culpa? Bom ela não existia mesmo para poder ser anulada.

– Não sabia que tinha uma irmã. - Olhou de canto para ela e depois fitou Thor diretamente. - Nunca me apresentou, digo, em nenhuma reunião ela esteve… Ela não cuida dos negócios da família, também? - Disse com um sorriso falso e Thor sorriu constrangido.

– É que… - Thor coçou a nuca.

– Eu nunca me interessei pelos negócios da família, senhor Tony. - Disse ela suavemente.

– Só Tony por favor… - Disse com um sorriso galante.

– Exato e ela estava ocupada em estudar medicina na inglaterra.

– Pelo menos virei médica, Thor… - Disse a mulher o fitando. - É quase a mesma coisa que trabalhar em empresas, só que estarei lidando com pessoas e você com papeis. - Disse ela com calma, sendo irônica, Thor riu.

– Se empresas fossem só isso… - Ele bateu no ombro de Tony que quase voou para frente. - Tony entende o que estou falando.

– É entendo. - Disse massagendo o ombro dolorido, a mulher rolou os olhos e sorriu delicadamente para o irmão.

– Thor estou com sede… Pode me trazer um pouco de ponche. - Disse ela quase que sedutoramente, mas de forma fraternal e mimada. Thor quase deu um salto no mesmo lugar e concordou com a cabeça indo pegar o ponche.

Tony notou que ela tinha Thor na mão e como tinha, foi só fazer um pedido e ele foi executa-lo como um cachorrinho adestrado. O olhar dela foi para Thor que saia de perto enquanto o de Tony ia para ela diretamente naquela parte volumosa que todos chamam de seios, e quando ela voltou o olhar para Stark o mesmo já tinha voltado a sua compostura.

– Deveria ser mais discreto, senhor Stark - Disse ela o olhando profundamente.

– Demorou quanto tempo para adestrar o armário? - Perguntou descaradamente.

– Uma vida inteira. - Disse ela dando de ombros.

– Não creio que seja tão velha assim… - Ela olhou nos olhos.

– E eu que o senhor seja tão novo. - Tony fez uma breve careta.

– Faço o possível para manter minha idade.

– Qual das? - Questionou ela pertinente e por Deus, Tony tinha gostado da petulancia dela.

– A que eu digo sempre… - Sorriu de lado. - 29… - A mulher riu discretamente.

– Como é um péssimo mentiroso… - Disse ela, fazendo Stark sorrir.

– Não sou de mentir. - Disse ele.

– Acreditaria se eu disse-se que eu tenho 26? - Disse com calma.

– Sim… Por que não?

– Eu estou mentindo. - Disse ela fazendo Stark a olhar. - Eu tenho 42… - Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ela o fitou seria.

– Poderia dizer que você é uma coroa bem gata e sexy… Seria ofensivo? - A mulher o fitava e erguia uma sobrancelha.

– Essa é sua melhor cantada?

– Acredite, já dei melhores. - Ambos riram.

– Acho bom você melhorá-las se quiser tentar me impressionar… - Disse ela com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

– Você é bem exigente, não acha? - Perguntou retórico.

– Tenho que fazer valer a pena… - Disse ela, Tony prestou atenção no que ela disse.

– Fazer valer a pena o quê? - Ela apenas lhe sorriu.

– Aqui está… - Thor surgiu com a taça que sua irmã tinha pedido, ela pegou com cuidado a taça e lhe sorriu agradecida que começou a beber com calma e desviando o olhar dos dois para fitar o local. - Então, Tony, quero saber, as industrias Stark não iriam querer fazer uma parceria com a Odison? - A mulher olhou de canto para a conversa.

– Sou aberto a tudo Thor é só falar e analisarei.

– Meu pai acabou de entrar em parceria com Rekoj… - A mulher rolou os olhos. - E queríamos que o senhor fosse um dos engenheiros responsáveis pela tecnologia desenvolvida.

– Qual a parte de apenas associados você e nosso pai não entendem? - Questionou a mulher seria.

– Podemos designar… - A mulher frizou os lábios e não disse mais nada.

– Faça o que quiser. - Disse ela tomando o restante da taça e depositando em uma das bandejas que circulavam com os garçons. - Vou embora… - Disse ela indiferente.

– Mas já? - Perguntou Tony.

– Já vi tudo o que tinha que ver… E suas companheiras estão lhe esperando. - ela o fitou intensamente e saiu lentamente de perto.

– Caaara… Tem certeza que ela é sua irmã? - Thor olhou para Tony e sorriu de lado, concordando com a cabeça. - Poderemos conversar sobre o projeto depois? - Perguntou.

– Oh! Claro. - Disse sorrindo. - Marcarei com sua secretária depois. - Tony sorriu para ele e ambos se despediram.

Tony tomou seu rumo, mas não seria para onde estavam as companheiras, ele caminhou calmamente até a garagem com as mãos no bolso e sorriu quando viu a figura esbelta lhe fitando intensamente.

– Então você realmente veio?

What is this I'm feeling?

If you wanna leave I'm ready

Ah

We've come too far to give up who we are

So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars

– Demorei muito?

– Eu estava lhe dando 30 minutos. - Ela abriu uma pequena bolsinha preta e ergueu a cabeça lançando alguns fios que entravam na frente de seu rosto para trás de maneira delicada. - Mas você incrivelmente só demorou 10 minutos para despistar meu irmão e todos na festa.

– Viu, eu sei ser discreto quando quero. - Disse ele se aproximando e parando na frente dela, vendo-a arrumar com calma sua gravata e sorrir para ele.

– Quero ver até que certo ponto você conseguiria ser discreto… - Ela disse olhando para ele e sorrindo de lado, passando a mão no peito forte com suavidade sentindo a textura do reator sobre os panos, ela fitou o local curiosa, mas logo se afastou com elegância.

– Isso é um desafio? - Ela se virou para ele com calma, fazendo o vestido e sua saia pararem de esvoaçar exatamente onde tinha o corte mostrando parte de sua perna esquerda, fazendo o homem engolir em seco. Ela deu um sorriso enigmático.

– Eu conheço o tipo de miliónario é você… - Disse com um sorriso travesso, fazendo o homem frizar os olhos. - Não é muito diferente dos outros. - ela cruzou os braços. - Mimados… Egocentricos…

– Playboys, filantropos..? Conheceu…? - Perguntou com um sorriso de lado desnorteado a moça. - Gênio… Carismático… Galante… Habilidoso… - A mulher riu.

– Habilidoso? - Ela colocou a mão na cintura. - Oh! Tony, você não tem jeito… - Ela disse com um sorriso polido no rosto.

– Viu?! Sou diferente. - Disse sorrindo de lado. - Faço as melhores massagens… - Disse convencido.

– Dúvido… - Tony riu dessa vez e se aproximou.

– Vire-se… - Ele disse.

– Como? - Ela questionou.

– Vire-se. - Disse com calma, ela olhou para os lados. - Só vou fazer uma massagem. - Ela olhou para ele seria e deu um passo para trás. - Deixa de ser arisca, não vou fazer nada. - A mulher olhou para ele e se virou com calma.

Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela com calma e passou a massagear o local.

– Céus… - Disse ela, Tony ouvia ela conter pequenos gemidos e arfava toda vez que acertava um nó e o desfazia. - hn… - Ela praticamente ronronou e Tony queria ouvir aquilo de novo, fez novamente o mesmo processo o que fez ela executar o som novamente.

– Podíamos ir a um local mais privado. - Disse ele próximo de seu ouvido fazendo-a arrepiar. - Se quiser. - ela se virou para ele e segurou a gravata que tinha acabado de arrumar.

– Não me provoque, Stark… - Disse ela aproximando o com a gravata e lentamente foi puxando-o para perto de seu carro. - Posso não ser tão boazinha, acho que não está muito acostumado. - Disse ela com um sorriso maroto enquanto sua unha percorria o queixo arranhando-o de leve. Tony sorriu com a petulância dela e segurou com firmeza sua cintura pressionando-a contra o carro.

– As malvadas são minhas favoritas. - Disse tão próximo do rosto dela que seus lábios se encostavam. Levando sua boca para o pescoço, sua barba roçando contra a pele sensível da mulher que se arrepiou com o contato e sorriu, rindo brevemente.

– Sua barba… Faz cocegas, seu idiota. - ela riu novamente quando o homem fez questão de roçar novamente sua barba na pele clara enquanto ela segurava-o pelos ombros. Tentando afastá-lo. - Pare… - Riu novamente. Por estranho que parecesse ele tinha gostado de ouvi-la rir daquele jeito mais solto.

She's up all night 'til the sun

I'm up all night to get some

She's up all night for good fun

I'm up all night to get lucky

Queria ver até que ponto poderia levar aquela mulher calculista. Ele parou de fazer as cócegas e afastou o rosto rindo juntamente com ela. Ela lhe deu um soco fraco no ombro enquanto ainda riam, eles respiraram fundo e se olharam, pela primeira vez sem aquela arrogância toda que ambos tinham. Apenas eles mesmos, expostos, por causa de uma pequena brincadeira. Tony aproximou seus lábios, normalmente quando era só para uma noite o homem se negava a beijar sua parceira antes dos “vamos e comes”, mas o que diabos o fez querer beija-la agora? Ele se afastou e ambos se fitaram intensamente.

– Eu falei sério quando disse que não iria aguentar, novato.. - Disse ela baixo e rouca, segurando a gravata dele e as duas esmeraldas brilhando com desejo.

– Pode vir, coroa– Ambos sorriram travessos e novamente se beijaram.

A mão de Tony subiu para as costas da mulher, passando por de baixo das delicadas correntes tocando diretamente a pele fria dela, enquanto sua outra mão apertava a nadega direita e seu corpo pressiova o dela contra o carro. Lady por outro lado segurou com firmeça a nuca do homem enquanto sua outra mão segurava o ombro do outro com firmeza.

Sua perna direta se levantava e por causa do corte que o vestido facilitava o ato. Estava praticamente sendo suspendida pelo homem, a mão direita de Tony deslizou da nadega até a coxa, pressionando mais ainda seus corpos, fazendo-a arfar e quebrar o beijo, precisavam de ar. Ela podia sentir muito bem o volume que estava se formara ali.

Lady desceu sua mão até o cinto do outro brincando com o fecho da calça do moreno e lentamente desceu sua mão novamente apertando o volume que tinha entre eles, fazendo Stark conter um gemido, ela levou a boca até a orelha dele onde mordiscou.

– Ora o que temos aqui… - Disse ela ferinamente, apertando novamente fazendo Tony fechar os olhos e morder os lábios. - Que isso Tony… Solte a voz… Quero ouvi-lo.

Oh! Aquilo estava fazendo Tony delirar, nunca em sua vida tivera uma companheira dominadora e aquilo estava excitando demais. Ele por fim agiu levou sua mão que estava nas costas dela e levou ao seio farto direito aonde fez questão de apertá-lo e no fim pressionar seu dedo no mamilo dela fazendo-a arquear e morder os lábios. Continuou aquilo até deixa o mamilo rijo sobre o pano enquanto sua boca descia entre os seios dela e lambendo de baixo para cima até o pescoço dela.

– Sua voz é tão bonita… Não deveria ficar tão quieta… - Disse maldoso dessa vez seus dentes se cravaram calmamente no pescoço exposto dela fazendo-a levar ambas as mãos mãos até os lábios impedindo que qualquer som saísse.

– Maldito… Arg… - Disse ela assim que ele largou seu pescoço.

– Posso jogar seu jogo… - Disse ele beijando o local com suavidade e percorrendo até o ombro dela. - Disse que aguentaria… - Ele disse com um sorriso de lado fitando-a de canto.

– Você é um convencido. - Ela arfou segurando novamente outro gemido quando sentiu ele morder seu ombro, dessa vez mais leve.

– O que dizia? - perguntou maroto, ela sorriu de lado segurando-o com firmeza e o empurrando para trás, quase o fazendo desequilibrar, só não caiu por que ela segurou com força sua gravata. De onde ela tirara aquela força?

– Convencido… - Disse ela.

– Tu é mulher mesmo? Que força é essa? - Perguntou o homem impressionado, fazendo a mulher rolar os olhos.

– Dezoito anos treinando artes marciais tem suas virtudes… - Disse com um sorriso impecável. - E que pergunta é essa que você faz à essa altura do campeonato? - questionou zombeteira, o puxando de volta pela gravata e aproximando seus lábios.

Sim ela era realmente irmã de Thor, naquele momento tinha tirado todas as dúvidas possíveis, mas nada importava agora dessa vez foram com uma estranha calma se acariciando e conhecendo. Novamente Tony a pressionou no carro, contudo sem toda aquela velocidade de ambos. A sicrônia deles era perfeita. Ela se separou dele com calma e gentilmente colocou a mão nos lábios dele, como num pedido mudo para que esperasse.

Puxou a chave do carro e apertou o botão do alarme, destravando-o. Tony sorriu, abrindo a porta do banco traseiro e segurando a mão dela com calma a guiando para dentro e depois entrando. Voltou seu olhar para a mulher e ela estava de joelhos no banco lhe fitando, a alça de seu vestido estava pendendo para o lado de maneira displicente e seus cabelos totalmente soltos e revoltos.

Ele se ajeitou para ficar de frente a ela, ela sentou calmamente e ergueu a perna, ambos se fitaram e ele pegou o pé dela. Sem tirar o olhar do rosto alvo, tirou lentamente o salto e beijou suavemente o pé, pegando a outra perna e fazendo o mesmo, só que na hora de beijar, ele foi subindo fazendo-a deitar, ficando sobre e entre ela.

We're up all night 'til the sun

We're up all night to get some

We're up all night for good fun

We're up all night to get lucky

Ela cruzou as pernas na cintura do homem enquanto o mesmo segurava displicente a coxa dela, erguendo com firmeza a saia do vestido e segurando a calcinha. A mulher levou suas mãos até o paletó dele retirando-o com a ajuda do outro e logo suas mãos atacaram o tronco do homem por debaixo da camiseta. Tony rapidamente desatou a camiseta e a retirou.

As alças do vestido da mulher escorregavam com suavidade por sobre seus ombros, ela sa apoiou com os cotovelos no banco e o olhou de maneira provocativa. Tony levou suas mãos aos ombros dela e escorregou pelos braços fazenda-a retirar as alças, o homem abaixou a parte de cima do vestido deixando a mostra os seios alvos e fartos.

O carro era por deveras desconfortavel para fazer o que estavam fazendo, mas nenhum deles se importava. Estavam com tanto fogo que só queriam apagá-lo não importando onde. Ela levou sua mão até a nuca dele arranhando com precisão, fazendo-o tremer. Ele por outro lado levou as mãos até os seios da mulher aonde os apertava com força o suficiente para fazê-la arfar levando sua boca até os mamilos dela, trocando de um para o outro enquanto mordiscava levemente ou chupava, excitando-os.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás mordendo os lábios de maneira indecente. Quando o homem olhou para cima, para si, aquela mulher estava sendo os extremos de tudo, do inferno, do paraíso, da loucura. Principalmente o da loucura. Nunca soube que a loucura poderia ser tão libidiosa quanto aquela mulher estava lhe proporcionando.

Como queria rasgar aquele vestido e toma-la da maneira mais lenta e prazerosa possível, mas sua mente que estava parcialmente nublada pela insanidade da luxúria ainda conseguia ser tão real quanto. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e fez mensão de afastá-lo, ele entendeu e se afastou ficando sentado enquanto a observava puxar o cabelo negro para frente e se virar de costas mostrando o zíper do vestido. Aquela mulher lia seus pensamentos?

Ele colocou a mão no pequeno zíper do vestido verde-musgo e lentamente desceu o objeto, deslizando-o sem problemas enquanto seus lábios beijavam as costas já nuas dela e seus ombros. Assim que finalizado, tirou o vestido jogando-o no chão junto com as roupas do homem. Ela se virou para ele com calma e o analisou dos pés a cabeça assim como ele.

A mão atrevida da moça foi em direção a sua coxa aonde massageava com calma e subia até o cinto do homem, ele levou a destra até a nuca dela e a puxou para mais um beijo enquanto seus dedos massageavam o local. Lady retirou o cinto e desceu o zíper retirando o membro rijo, Tony gemeu ante ao beijo quando a mulher tocou a ponta do seu membro e passava a fazer movimentos precisos e bem lentos de vai e vem.

Eles se separaram necessitados de ar, a mulher repousou a cabeça no ombro dele e colocou uma das pernas entre as dele, ficando sentada em sua coxa. As mãos do homem seguraram a cintura delineada da moça apertando com força sentido a textura macia e delicada que a pele proporcionava sobre seus dedos calejados. Sua mão direita escorregou para dentro da calcinha fazendo-a morder os lábios.

Tocou levemente com um dos dedos no clítoris da mulher que se mexeu levemente e ainda bombeava o membro do outro. A mão do homem passou a brincar por ali, seus dedos habilidosamente tocavam e exploravam a vagina dela, fazendo questão de passar sempre no mesmo ponto onde sabia que seria uma reação diferente, as vezes quase ameaçando a penetra-la.

Ela parou de tocá-lo e segurou seus ombros, tremia levemente por causa do prazer que o homem exercia nela, ela rebolava sem pudor algum sobre a mão dele, jogou a cabeça para trás fazendo os fios negros se grudarem em sua pele, se afastou, propositalmente para que o mesmo só a contemplasse, sentindo prazer e excitá-lo mais ainda. Ela segurava seus ombros com as unhas, ele gemeu de dor, mas aquilo era tão pequeno que logo esqueceu quando a fitou.

O rosto da mulher estava vermelho, devido a sua pele ser extremamente branca, seus lábios entreabertos emitiam pequenos gemidos que variavam de altura, altura das quais faziam a adição do homem se tornar impecável e satisfeita, mas não tanto por que queriam escutar mais alto. Ele via os seios dela se balançando por causa dos movimentos que fazia ao rebolar sobre sua mão e que se mesclavam com sua respiração.

What is this I'm feeling?

If you wanna leave I'm ready

Ah

We've come too far to give up who we are

So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars

A mulher nem precisava mais lhe tocar, aquilo era por deveras excitante e provocante demais. Ele parou de tocá-la fazendo-a gemer descontente, ele deu um sorriso de lado sacana e seus olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez. A mulher passou a língua lentamente pelos lábios cheios, os mordendo logo em seguida. Assim que sentiu que já estava lubrificada, a entrada da mulher, segurou a alça da calcinha dela e passou a puxá-la para retirá-la com a ajuda da moça.

– Você tem, não tem? - Questionou ela roucamente em seu ouvido. Tony parou suas mãos na nuca dela e sorriu de lado.

– Preocupada? - Ela se afastou para fitá-lo.

– Sempre. - Disse séria, Tony puxou uma camisinha de dentro do bolso da calça e mostrou..

Ela pegou o objeto e o abriu delicadamente com os dentes e sem muita pressa sobre o pênis ereto do outro. Ela fez questão de massageá-lo um pouco mais, fazendo Tony jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer de prazer, ela exercia uma pressão sobre o seu membro que o levava a loucura, apertando-o firmemente e bombeando-o em um ritmo variado.

Ela observou expressão do homem e sorriu, era delicioso tê-lo em suas mãos daquela maneira. A cabeça jogada para trás, o peitoral subindo e descendo devido a respiração constante aonde o reator azul brilhava, o jugular também subia e descia sendo bem exposto para a mulher. Ela podia ver nitidamente o corpo do homem pedir por alívio. Foi quando ela escutou um gemido mais alto vindo por parte do outro que ela parou instintivamente.

Se posicionou no colo dele enquanto o mesmo deixava sua calça junto a coeca até seu joelho que escorregou caindo em seus pés. Estavam de frente um para o outro se fitando com intensidade. Tony ergueu a mão até a cintura dela e lentamente foi guiando ela para baixo penetrando-a. Ela se abraçou a ele escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Segurando os gemidos mordendo os lábios.

Assim que estava totalmente dentro dela, podia escuta-la arfar baixinho e abaixou um pouco o quadril e o lançou contra a mulher que gemeu roucamente em seu ouvido abraçando-o. Ele segurou-a pela nuca e a afastou com calma.

– Quero vê-la… - Disse rouco, o rosto dela estava totalmente vermelho e os olhos brilhando com o mais puro libido. Movendo novamente o quadril pode ver as expressões da outra e por céus aquela mulher iria levá-lo ao ápice só por observá-la. - Qual o seu nome? - Ela o olhou confusa e quando ia responder. - Seu nome verdadeiro… - o observou e sorriu de lado.

– *Lothur… - Tony sorriu de lado e segurou o quadril dela e fez outro movimento, fazendo-a gemer baixo.

Ela segurava seus ombros enquanto iniciavam os movimentos, lentos, contudo não demorou muito para que fossem mais rápidos e precisos. Os gemidos dela aumentavam com vigor fazendo cada parte do corpo de Stark tomar uma descarga elétríca. Ele segurou os joelhos dela por trás e moveu seu corpo, fazendo-a se segurar em seu pescoço rapidamente para não se desequilibrar.

Colocou-a deitada sobre o banco e passou a movimentar-se mais rápido, enquanto ela tinha espasmos involuntários de prazer e tremia, Lothur envolveu suas pernas na cintura do homem facilitando penetração. Ela com toda a certeza já havia tido mais de seis orgasmos, muito mais. Foi quando em uma estocada profunda e forte fez ela arquear todo o copo, gemer mais alto e longamente. Ele sorriu de lado tinha achado o ponto G da mulher. Ele se segurou na porta e passou a acertar aquele ponto.

– Staaaa.. - Ela sentiu todo o seu corpo pegando fogo. - aah! - a voz eveludada da mulher preenchia seus ouvidos. Ele estava tão inerte em prazer, ambos estavam. foi quando se fitaram novamente, cumplicidade e volúpia. A expressão que ela fez quando Tony deu uma estocada mais forte fez ele delirar.

Ela tinha chegado ao ápice e seu canal se fechava em torno de seu membro, fazendo-o sentir todas as contrações daquele corpo exercendo sobre ele. Ele só deu mais algumas estocadas e logo gozava.

Tony deixou seu corpo cair sobre o da mulher que havia acabado de fechar os olhos tentando normalizar a respiração, ambos tentavam na verdade. Ela se remexeu sentindo o peso sobre si, Tony se afastou um pouco e se retirou de dentro dela. Ela ficou de lado e ele pode se deitar atrás, a abraçando logo em seguida. Deixando seus lábios encostados nos ombros macios.

A posição em que estavam era de longe agradavél devido o tamanho do banco, mas não se importavam, estavam até relaxados demais, Tony passou o braço pela cabeça dela e ela se virou com cuidado ficando de frente para ele. O cabelo grudava em seus ombros e nas laterais de seu rosto devido ao suor, Tony ergueu sua mão e afastou os fios, segurou-a pelo maxilar aproximando seus rostos para mais um beijo, dessa vez com mais calma e suavidade, se afastaram minimamente deixando suas testas coladas.

– Isso foi uma loucura… - Disse o homem olhando diretamente para ela.

– Bem vindo a minha loucura. - A mulher sorriu tranquilamente, Tony sentiu algo estranho naquele sorriso. Tinha de fato gostado, mas era uma mistura entre calma e enigmático, não conseguia descifrar aquela mulher, mesmo tendo visto ela sem aquela pose altiva e controlada que conhecera há algumas horas atrás.

O mais estranho para Anthony foi o fato de que ele notou que Lothur era uma mulher de poucas palavras e que não era igual as outras com quem já estivera na cama, não mesmo. Ele sentiu que ela não era do tipo que precisava de palavras doces depois de uma boa rodada de sexo. Eles permaceram em silêncio abraçados, apenas curtindo a calmaria, as vezes mãos bobas percorriam por sobre o corpo um do outro, nada intenso apenas uma carícia boba que chegava a ser inocente. Ela parou a mão sobre o peito dele, circulando o dedo sobre o reator, sentido a mão firme em sua cintura.

– Acho que … Você tem que ir… - Disse ela com calma. Ele a olhou com calma. - Os convidados vão achar estranho o seu sumiço…

– Não vão. Não sou o anfitrião. - Disse ele, fitando-a nos olhos e sorrindo de lado. - E por favor sou Anthony Stark, desde quando vou dar ouvido aos outros? - Ela riu brevemente.

– Faça o que você quiser… - Disse ela com um sorriso.

– E se eu quiser outra rodada? - Perguntou com um sorriso safado, a mulher lhe encarou ferinamente.

– Anthony, Anthony. - Ela inverteu as posições ficando sentada em cima do abdômen dele. - Você é tão insaciável, creio que achei um parceiro a altura.

– Você não me conhece nem pela metade. - Disse com um sorriso safado

She's up all night for good fun

I'm up all night to get lucky

We're up all night 'til the sun

We're up all night to get some

We're up all night for good fun

We're up all night to get lucky

A noite foi mais intensa do que Tony poderia prever. Poderia ser descrito como um bacanal a dois, ou coisa do tipo. No final eles nem mesmo trocaram telefones, ou coisa que qualquer mulher poderia perdir. Stark agradecia isso, mas também lamentava, por que não saberia quando a encontraria novo, mesmo que se tivesse o número dela, não ligaria por puro orgulho masculino, mas mesmo assim teria pelo menos um contato a mais.

Assim que se despediram casualmente eles não poderam evitar o olhar provocante um sobre o outro, parecia algo natural para eles e isso em termos, assustava Tony. Ele nem voltou para a festa, foi direto para casa onde tomou um banho e dormiu feito uma criança, claro que antes de dormir não podia ficar menos feliz com a noite que tivera.

Os dias foram passando e foi em uma sexta-feira que sua dignissima secretária o acordou cedo ignorando qualquer resmungo da parte do seu chefe. Ela acendeu as luzes solares despertando o homem com tudo que jogou o lençol sobre os olhos e soltando os vários tipos de xiliques que uma criança mimada faria para não levantar da cama.

– Vamos senhor Stark. Sua agenda hoje está cheia, não se esqueça que hoje terá reunião nas empresas Rekoj… - Disse a mulher olhando para o tablet marcando algo. Tony se ergueu com tudo.

– Rekoj? - Ele questionou a mulher o olhou analítica e concordou com a cabeça. Um sorriso brilhante se passou pelos lábios do homem fazendo a mulher estranhar e se aproximar dele e tocar em sua testa.

– Quem é você e o que fez com Anthony Stark? - perguntou estranhando. - Que diabos aconteceu para você ficar feliz com uma reunião? - Tony lhe sorriu e saltou da cama abraçando Pepper.

– Sabe aquelas férias para Cancum? Vai tê-las, duas semanas inteiras. - Disse se afastando e deixando uma atordoada Pepper para trás, indo direto para o banho. Rekoj significa encontrar Thor que significava ter um possível encontro com a pequena e nem tão adorável irmã do loiro.

Tony nunca tinha ficado tão ansioso para uma reunião, provavelmente seu plano miraculoso de conseguir o telefone de Lothur fosse uma expectativa admirável e arriscada. O loiro nem saberia como fora hackeado ou se tivera o telefone hackeado.

Em meio as reuniões que tinha naquele dia, programava JARVIS para fazer seu trabalho sujo. Havia testado 4 vezes e em todas as vezes fora bem sucedido, principalmente quando conseguiu fazer uma ligação anônima para um dos celulares do diretor chefe de uma empresa aérea que não conseguia atender ou desligar o celular. Sendo que o som que tocava escandalosamente eram gemidos de uma mulher. Foi cômico ver o desespero do diretor tentando desligar o celular, ele teve que arrancar a bateria do celular para poder acabar com o som.

Foi quando a hora de chegar a tal reunião da Rekoj chegou, ele adentrou ao grande e lustroso prédio. Aguardando a reunião, sendo guiado pelo secretário geral da empresa para dentro da sala de reuniões. A primeira coisa que avistou foi a cabeleira loira de Thor. Ele sorriu para o homem que se voltou para ele com o maior sorriso.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Tony. - disse e ambos apertaram as mãos camaradamente. Tony ativou JARVIS sem nenhum pingo de culpa.

– Nada, será gratificante participar de algum projeto diferente do que armas. - Disse sorrindo. - Cadê o dono? - Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– Não sei… Ele deve chegar quando todos estiverem por aqui. - Disse com calma dando de ombros.

Tony deu de ombros e ambos sentaram conversando enquanto líderes e representantes de empresas chegavam. Todos estavam presentes quando o som de passos começou a ecoar pela sala, e uma figura esguia adentrava o local. Todos viraram em direção ao som e da porta surgiu Lothur com um impecavel terno femino, que delineava sua cintura e uma outra mulher loira que trazia consigo um tablet da onde não desgrudava o olhar. Thor se ergueu assustando Tony que estava tão surpreso quanto ele:

– Lothur o que faz aqui? - A mulher o fitou com calma e lhe sorriu travessamente.

– Ora Odinson, sou dona da Rekoj… - Disse com um sorriso delicado ficando na ponta da mesa sem dirigir mais nenhuma palavra para todos os presentes. - Devo dizer que fico imensamente grata por todos terem aceitado vir a essa reunião. - Ela fitou cada um. - Poderia se sentar Senhor Odison? - Perguntou ela suavemente. Thor se sentou ainda atordoado. - Bom meu nome é Lothur Laufeyson… - Disse ela com um sorriso elegante fitando então Tony diretamente.

Tony manteve o olhar e sorriu de lado, se inclinando na mesa se perguntando o que diabos aquela mulher estava fazendo? Mas estava bem interessado em como as coisas iriam ser agora. Ela desviou calmamente o olhar.

– As industrias Rekoj tem a oferecer uma instabilidade saudável e balanceada na vida de seus consumidores. Somos uma industria farmaceutica que estuda a manipulação de genes para que a vida humana possa ser mais duravel e disposta durante sua vida. - A loira que acompanhava ela apertava algumas coisas no Tablet fazendo um Holograma aparecer. - Atualmente estamos com um projeto onde envolve cada área da qual o senhores aqui presentes são especializados. Precisamos de engenheiros que possam criar maquinas capazes para fazer a manipulação e modificação genética, biólogos e médicos que estudem tais modificações e claro distribuidores para os medicamentos. - Disse ela com um sorriso. Seu discurso foi aumentando sendo às vezes interrompido por perguntas relacionadas ao assunto.

Até mesmo Tony perguntava coisas relacionadas, estava por deveras interessado nas ideias da mulher que toda vez que a fitava ficavam por alguns segundos se encarando, mas sempre lhe respondia com clareza e objetividade. Estava se encantando pela inteligência e esperteza dela. A reunião estava no fim e Lothur estava com grandes expectativas sobre ela, já tinha convencido todos ali quanto aos planos e projetos da industria e bom conquistara parceiros e aliados fortes.

– Espero que todos tenham gostado e se interessado pelos projetos da Rekoj… - Disse ela sorrindo com simpatia. - Estarei aguardando ansiosa pelas suas respostas. - Disse ela fazendo um sinal para que sua secretária que se moveu e passou a entregar fichas. - Nas fichas temos dados importantes sobre os projetos para que possam estudar com calma. - Disse sorrindo finalizando a reunião. Tony pegou seu celular vendo que Jarvis tinha pegado mais do que o suficiente dos celulares de todos principalmente de Thor e claro Lothur.

Ele viu Thor se levantando e indo falar com ela que o olhou inocente e tranquila.

– Então todo esse tempo era você… - disse ele com calma. - Quero entender por que você não pegou as empresas da família. - Ela fez uma careta e negou com a cabeça.

– Não preciso que você entenda Thor. - Ela disse organizando alguns papéis e pegando alguns que as chefes e líderes assinaram fazendo o acordo. Thor ficou quieto.

– Me explique, eu quero tentar entender. - Disse ele. Tony enrolou um pouco para sair podendo escutar a conversa dos dois, a loira se aproximou dele e ele entregou o papel e fez um sinal para que ela esperasse.

– Thor… - Ela mordeu os lábios e ergueu os papéis. - Não quero andar na sua sombra para sempre… - Ela disse com calma fazendo o outro abrir a boca. - Odinsons são suas por direito legítimo, não só por que você é primogênito, mas por ser o filho único e verdadeiro de Odin… - Disse ela.

– Oh! Lothur… Você sabe que não precisa ser assim… - Ele disse com calma, ela o olhou analítica e riu em deboche.

– Precisa… - Disse ela desafiadora o homem soltou o ar todo. - Agora se você não tiver mais nada a tratar comigo diretamente pode se retirar. - O homem a olhou de cima e passou por ela colocando a mão em seu ombro.

– As industrias Odinson estará com parceria com as Rekoj, Senhorita Laufeyson. - Ele disse com calma. - Boa sorte, Lothur. - Ele saiu da sala, Lothur se virou lentamente vendo-o sair da sala, ela relaxou os ombros e passou a mão nas têmporas.

– Amora me traga um whisky… - Disse ela a mulher que concordou com a cabeça e foi se retirando. - Pensando melhor, me arranje um conhaque.

Tony colocou as mãos no bolso e a mulher o fitou rolando os olhos:

– Ainda aqui? - Questionou retórica e desdenhosa.

– Você está com raiva de seu irmão, não de mim. - Disse o homem erguendo ambas as mãos em sinal de paz, fazendo a mulher erguer uma sobrancelha. - Só esperei a sua reunião pessoal terminar para lhe dizer que tem futuro. São poucas industrias que sabem se arriscar de cabeça em seus próprios projetos, você pelo visto arriscou muita coisa. - Ela o olhou um tanto atordoada, não esperava algo assim dele.

– Obrigada. - Ele sorriu e se apoiou na mesa e cruzando os braços.

– Então, você não é uma Odinson. - A mulher ergueu o olhar e negou com a cabeça.

– Meu pai era amigo de Odin, ambos eram pareceiros de industrias, contudo ele morreu e Odin me adotou. - Ela disse com calma e sorriu de lado. - Descobri isso a cinco anos atrás, quando o testamento dele validou. - A loira voltou na sala com uma garrafa e um copo olhando para Tony e se retirando da sala por um sinal da morena fechando a porta com calma. Ela abriu a garrafa e despejou o líquido e o tomou. - Acordar em seu aniversário de 21 anos e descobrir que na realidade é filha de outra pessoa e que herdou toda a fortuna e empresa dele não é para qualquer um. - Disse ela tomando o conhaque depois de erguer o copo em um brinde.

– Isso não é tão ruim assim… - Ela o fitou seria. - Ou talvez seja. - Ela riu baixo e negou com a cabeça, ele se aproximou e pegou a garrafa e despejou mais um pouco no copo dela. - Então tem realmente 26. Você sabe colocar dúvida nas pessoas muito bem. - Disse, a mulher olhou para o copo e sorriu de lado.

– Minha especialidade Stark. - Disse ela bebendo o líquido olhando-o.

– Gosto dela em particular… - Disse ele, fazendo a mulher rir levemente e depositando o copo na mesa, ele pegou o copo e tomou um pouco e colocou de volta no lugar.

– O que mais gosta Tony? - Questionou curiosa, ele fez uma careta.

– Provavelmente o fato de nunca saber o que você pensa… - Disse ele coçando a nuca e ela se sentou na cadeira o fitando de baixo. - Você é um quebra-cabeça. - Ele disse sorrindo de lado.

– Não sou tão difícil de desvendar, você que não sabe pensar. - Ela disse fazendo o homem torcer o nariz.

– Sua presença confunde os sentido das pessoas, deve ser por isso. - Ela riu abertamente. - Ainda acho que aquela noite foi um teste para ver se me contactava ou não. - Ambos se fitaram intensos a mulher cruzou as pernas e se encostou.

– Oh! Stark, como é convencido. Você fez algum curso para elevar seu ego? - ela perguntou, o homem riu. - Eu… Sei bem diferenciar trabalho com prazer. - Ela disse sendo bem direta. - E aquilo só foi prazer.

Eles se fitaram novamente e um sorriso de lado cúmplice surgiu nos lábios de ambos, ele se inclinou sobre ela e seus lábios se tocaram com suavidade. Então afastou-se lentamente e se levantou, olhou para o relógio.

– Quer jantar? - A mulher o fitou e sorriu de lado.

– Por que não? - Questionou.

A noite foi agradavel para ambos, tanto o jantar quanto o que aconteceu depois. A relação deles era uma corda bamba, não sabiam bem o que eram exatamente, mas nenhum dos dois se atrevia ou sentia interesse em ficar com outra pessoa. E a cada dia que passava um do lado do outro era como se conhecessem bem mais do que deveriam. Mas nenhum dos dois diria que era paixão ou amor. Eram tão desapegados a essa palavra e tão orgulhosos que provavelmente nenhuma declaração ou sinceridade viria de um dos dois.

A vida sempre seria cheias de altos e baixos, e o relacionamento dos dois era um turbilhão de descobertas, constantes e intensas. Será que um dia aquilo poderia acabar? Não sei, apenas sou a narradora de uma história improvavel e incostante, mas o dia em que a palavra amor passar pela cabeça de um dos dois, certamente a magia continuará e quem sabe, um dia definirão o que são realmente?

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada no Nyah: 02/11/2013


End file.
